Living or Loving
by VampireGarfeild
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the forest wjat happens 100 years later and they neet at colledge for vampires she miss popular the Cullens are new summary bad story good


Authors Note- The chapter is extended from when the Cullen's get to England

Chapter 1 – Almost there

Living another boring day in my pathetic life, what is there worth living for since I left **her **alone in this world to not be able to protect **her.** I was lying on my black sofa when I heard knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in Alice." I said as bored as ever.

"Get up Edward, we are leaving in a hour and half." Alice said**, she** looked at me the sadness in her eyes was there, I knew Alice missed **her**, of course she missed **her** Alice lost her best friend but I lost my other half. Alice looked down and her shoulders started shaking.

I got up off the bed and walked over to Alice and hugged my little pixie sister. If vampires could cry Alice and I would be crying right now.

"What college is this again?" I asked trying to act a bit interested.

"Oh, yeah it's in England, we got to get a plain, our cars are being shipped over there and will arrive 2 days after we do, the school is called Belcanto's or something like that, it's a dance, singing and acting school." She took a breathe Alice could speak so fast sometimes but soon enough carried on. "They do English Literature, Maths, Bio and music you know the other subjects but is mainly a school for music." Perfects I know I still don't play but I know how to still play the piano I also started to play guitar and am now a good singer. Great.

"I should get ready." I said shooing Alice out my room.

"Dress nice we have to look nice and make an impression as always, oh and did I mention the college it's for vampires." She said skipping down the hallway and into her bedroom.

I trudged over to my massive wardrobe, thanks to Alice you now have to walk through to get my clothes. I went to the jeans section of my oversized wardrobe, I picked the straight style creased blue wash jeans that where creased in the right places and where faded which helped with 'my new look' look according to Alice. I then went to the shirt part of my wardrobe I put on a tight short sleeved white T-shirt then over that I put on a black button up shirt and rolled the cuffs up to my elbow. I kept the first 3 buttons on the button up shirt undone. Going down the aisle I came across my shoes, I put on grey pair of grey plimsolls that laced up. Going further in to my wardrobe I found some accessories I put on a stripped scarf that went well with my outfit. I added a belt to my clothes it was colourful with writing all over it graffiti style it goes well. I came to my jackets, I put on my leather jacket with a hood on it, and it matched my scarf also putting a beanie on my hair showed flicking out underneath the beanie I looked in the mirror and smiled **she** would have liked what I look like. I got my suitcases and at vampire speed packed everything apart from what I was wearing and I was already for London. I walked out of the wardrobe with my suitcases in hand, I put the suitcases down by my sofa.

Making my way into the bathroom a picked up a comb and did different styles with my hair. I did one I liked, first I did a side parting and looked like a nerd but then brushed some of my hair forward so my hair came across my forehead bad boy style I liked it. I picked up my electric guitar before going I didn't want to leave that.

I walked down stairs to find everyone there looking at me I smiled at them. Alice beamed at me, Rosalie looked taken back, Emmet had Goofy grin on his face and Jasper just smiled at me and nodded. Esme hugged me and Carlise shook my hand and nodded.

I took a deep breathe I missed** her** they all knew that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Airport 

I handed the hostess my boarding pass as I got on the plain with my brothers and sisters. The hostess gave me a flirty look. _Hot! And is single if I play my cards right mmmhhhh._ She thought I smiled to myself she must have thought it was at her because she smiled showing her teeth and trying to flirt which just wasn't working. I took my ticket back and went to sit in my 1st class seat.

There's only one person I love my Bella and I will always live with the memories.

England (Countryside)

I got out the cab with my brothers and sisters carrying our luggage and my guitar. Looking at the huge building in front of me. Alice jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. We all just looked at her and burst out laughing I thought I was going to fall to the floor I was laughing so much.

"Come on." I said pulling my suitcase towards the front office.

We entered into an open spaced area where a receptionist sat obviously from her skin and her body shape.

"Hi, we are the Cullen family." I said trying to sound polite.

Her head shot up and she smiled warmly at us. She looked at me from under her eyelashes only _Bella could do that to me and have an effect on me_ I thought to my self.

"Yes the headmistress will be with you right away." She said leading us into a room with 7 seats we put our stuff down and sat.

"What have you got us into Alice." Emmet said jokingly.

"Don't worry Emmet you don't even know how to play a instrument, it will be like teaching a baby literally." I said looking at him smirking. Everyone chuckled again but that turned into waves of laughter even Rose had a hard time stiffening her laughter.

"So what were you doing in your free time except for pleasing yourself and Rose?" I asked smirking, after that everyone started laughing.

"I am going to beat the …

"Emmet I would prefer it if you didn't swear." The head said in a English accent as she came into the room we all started laughing again.

"Sorry." Emmet mumbled.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Woodland." She said extending a hand towards Alice. "Hi, Hi I'm Alice Cullen," Alice said kindly. "The physic, yes?"

"Yes." Alice said smiling

"Edward Cullen, mind reader,"

"As well as a great musician." She said smiling.

"Yeah that to."

"Jasper, I control emotions," Jasper said extending his hand. Mrs. Woodland shook.

"Rosalie." She said extending her hand. "Yeah." Was all she said.

"Emmet." Emmet extended his hand to her. "The baby." Mrs. Woodland said.

We started laughing again.

"I thinks it's time for you to meet our head girl and boy, oh and as you are aware this is a school for vampires, you belongings will be taken to rooms and your cars will be put into your garages, You will be required to go to the school shop and get your drama clothes and P.E kit." She said leading us through hallways _This place look a lot like Hogwarts_ I thought as we went down passage ways.

We soon came to a stage and a room with music playing and a girl on stage she was moving very fast so is was hard to see what her face and body looked like. The music playing was _Mayday parade- You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground. Good song I thought._ The graceful creature that performed on stage with background dancers behind her, she did a jump when her sent drifted over to us it smelt of freesias _No only one person smells like that_ I thought I looked at Alice she had that look on her face "You knew why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a hush tone.

"I wanted it to a surprise." She said smiling.

My Bella dancing in front of me. The song ended and the dance stopped all of a sudden I became panicked she probably hated me now anyway. I felt a wave of calm wash my body I had to thank Jasper for that later.

Bella looked up to see what was going on, when her eyes ran over everyone saving me for last, I did the crooked smile she used to like hoping I could try and dazzle her. She takes a deep breathe and goes down the stairs of the stage walks up to us.

"Bella we have some new students here," Mrs. Woodland announced everyone turned to look at us the Cullen's. She was smiling but when she came over her smile faded slightly. "Hi, I am Bella Swan, head girl at Belcantoe's acdemy for music,"

I wasn't listening I was to busy drinking in her appearance she was a taller her full cherry coloured lips were now more fuller her slightly curly hair was longer and more red bits in it. Her eyes were now topaz and shining but they got darker looking at me. She had curves in all the right places her bust was bigger. She was a pale colour but still full o life.

The bell "I've got to go if you need anything questions about Belcantoe's, meet me in the dorm room at bye." She said and in a flash she was gone.

_Wow_


End file.
